bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I wanna kill! Midoriko and Ryuka!
Complete and utter boredom Midoriko was balancing herself on the roof, on only one finger. "Not much to do today." She muttered. Right beside her, her brother sighed heavily, his eyes closed, and his body in a prostate position. "No kiddin'..." He agreed. "It's really annoyin' when everyone but else is busy at the moment..." "And if there are no Hollows then I don't have anything to kill." "Tch..." Taiki shook his head in slight disapproval. "Kill, kill, and kill... is that all you think about, sis? Sooner or later, you're gonna run out of things to kill." He muttered. "In that case, I'll kill you." "I'll kill you more." "You can't beat me. Try and kill me and you know what Father will do." Taiki smirked. "And what about the reverse, Mido-chan?" He taunted, looking over at her. "Rest assured, neither of our parents will let us kill one another, of course. What do you think Mom would do if she found out you killed me?" "True. And Father would never hurt Mother intentionally. Seems we're at a stalemate." "Though, I'd love to see how you fair in combat sometime..." Taiki admitted, his gaze returning to the moving clouds in the sky. "It's a shame, really. Having good combat experience and no chance to test it..." "If only there was someone I could fight." "Why don't ya get off yer lazy butt...I mean, finger..." He corrected himself upon seeing his sister still playing the balancing act. "...and look for somebody? I'm sure there's someone nearby for ya..." "True." Midoriko replied. "Tell Father and Mother I went off to drink some blood." "Yeah, yeah. I got this, Mido-chan..." "Thanks Onii-san." She replied and lept acrobatically off the roof, her skirt flying up, and she took off. The brother sighed heavily, closing his eyes at exasperation. "Geezus... she can be such a pain...." He grumbled. That was all that was need for Ryuka to relax his guard for a moment, chuckling. "So... the Arrancar wannabe had himself a daughter?" He asked. "But, I guess it can't be a surprise, considering the years have passed..." The Greeting Midoriko had been running for an hour or so and her sword had been stained with blood. Why? She had killed a few humans who were hiking. However, her real prey was near then she had predicted. A heavy spiritual pressure was felt nearby, seemingly passive in nature, unmoving in its location. It was almost as if it was beckoning to her, calling her out in a challenge. "I know you're there." Midoriko called out her eyes glowing red. "Come out." However, instead of another voice, there was a light breathing, as if the source of the spiritual energy was ignoring her, or possibly unaware of her presence. "Is it asleep?" Midoriko wondered. "I need to kill someone." She threw a rock at the direction of the spiritual energy. As it passed through into the trees, a nearby rustling sound was heard. But there was no reaction at all, nothing to signal its alert. The woman sighed and decided to wait. "Zzzzz....." It was a giveaway signal when snoring was heard through the bushes. Whatever she had sensed was asleep, and by the noise, it was definitely humanoid. "Forget it." She muttered and started to walk off. "Zzzz....COUGH...COUGH! Ah, jeezus..." This time, however, a groan rang in her ears, followed by the rustling of grass. "I can't believe I dozed off like that... never doing that again...." Midoriko turned back. "Is my kill finally awake?" There was a moment of silence, before a stumbling figure finally revealed itself, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Long, black hair, overshadowed his face, and his Shinigami outfit bristled. "Captain must be pissed off at me by no--" Then, his eyes widened at the sight of Midoriko. "Hey, kid..." He muttered. "Don't tell me you're lost..." "No...I came to kill you." His own hand was placed on his mouth, and he stifled his laughter at the bold comment, hunched over a bit. "Y-you came to--" He erupted into a burst of laughter, leaning against the tree for support, before he retained himself a moment later, a serious expression on his face. "Seriously, kid. Get out of here before you get yourself in trouble. I'm too busy to deal with jokes right now..." "Does the word Ahatake mean anything to you?" "....what about him?" Ryuka tensed a bit of hearing the name of the Vizard he had defeated. If his hunch was right, this girl was affiliated with him in some possible way. "I'm his daughter." She replied. That was all that was needed to relax Ryuka's guard, and he chuckled a little at the revelation. "Oh... so he bore some children, hm? I guess that can't be a surprise, after all this time..." "And what is your name?" "Ryuka Injiki, Vice-Captain of the 11th Squad Division." Ryuka replied, putting his hand in his pockets. "And you?" "Midoriko Kurosaki." The girl replied. "And I've heard about you. The one who controls time. You were a popular bad guy in my bed time stories as a little girl." "Glad to see I'm popular in your family." The Injiki said non-chalantly, scratching his nose. "You're not. You're just a fictional character." The girl replied. "Fictional? I'm standing right here before you!" Ryuka exclaimed. "Not for long." The girl replied. "You will fight me, here and now. And you will die." "I can't do that!" The Injiki protested, waving his hand out to the air. "You shouldn't even be here. Go back home and play with a ball or somethin'!" Midoriko walked up to him. "I want to see you powers. You wouldn't want to disappoint a fan would you?" Ryuka sighed in irritation, placing a hand on the girl's head. "I told you, I don't have time to play with you right now. If you'll excuse me..." He gently brushed her aside, walking away. Then blood spurted from his side. "It doesn't matter whether you want to play. You will play." "Ow..." Ryuka winced at the blow dealt to his back, but he simply turned around with an annoyed frown. "Good grief..." He unsheathed his blade and balanced it on his shoulder, using his other hand in a non-chalant gesture. "All right, fine. Come at me..." "I already did." Again blood spurted this time from Ryuka's shoulder. This time, the Lieutenant was ready. Using his free hand, he caught Midoriko's offending arm before she could pull it away again, forcing her wrist back in order to disarm her. Then, he shoved her to the ground, backing away a few feet. "Gimme a break, kid... I've been a Lieutenant for too many years. You think your movements're gonna surprise me any?" "You are good." Midoriko muttered. "But that doesn't mean you can beat me. You're on a Vice-Captain. You can't use Bankai so we should be even." "Should power really be determined by what rank you are?" The Injiki mused. "There are many Seated officers that have the power of Lieutenants, yet conceal it for at least some purpose. The thing is, it's impossible to know my real strength simply by looking at the position I'm in, right?" "True." Midoriko replied. "Speaking of power..before we continue there is a certain power I'm after. Can you help me find it?" "Hm?" "I seek the power my parents have...the power of Hollows." At this, Ryuka snorted. "Whatever. Go tell your parents if you want all of that. I could care less for it..." He said indignantly. "It's not something I can ask for as a Christmas present. If it was I'd have it already. Father gets me anything I want. If I wanted your head on a platter I'd get it." "Did your daddy tell you that?" "No, but if I ask for it, I'll get it." "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't intend to have my head chopped off any time soon. And I'd like to end this little bout as soon as possible, so I can get back to the Seireitei." "Haste makes waste they say." Midoriko extended her sword. "Burn, Hineko!" She cried as her sowrd changed and latered itself slightly, turning black and lengthened and was coated in flames. "Just like Ahatake's..." Ryuka narrowed his eyes, settling himself into a defensive position. "Now come at me." "If you insist..." With that, Ryuka pushed himself from the ground, rocketing towards the young woman with his sword ready to strike. Midoriko waved her sword and sent many small, random explosions at Ryuka, like little land mines. As his feet hit the ground, Ryuka sidestepped to avoid every single one of them, dancing elegantly through the artilerry fire. In the next instant, he had reached her, swinging his sword upwards in an uppercut strike. Her sword came down to meet in, resulting in a clang that rang through the whole area. Gripping his own blade with both hands, Ryuka shifted his own momentum, forcing both his and her sword blade tip down to the ground. Simultaneously, he raised his opposite leg in a high kick towards her face. Midoriko drew her blade back, the thrust it forward, expelling a massive fireball. His foot struck first. Due to the timing Midoriko had used to unleash that attack, Ryuka's leg was quicker due to the distance between them. It struck her in the side of the neck, the fireball whizzing off in a random direction. Catching himself with one hand, Ryuka flipped back, putting some ground between him and her. "You are good." Midoriko replied. "Maybe I should go full power?" "I'm not encouraging you to fight me." Ryuka replied, his voice laced with a bit of reluctance. "Please...leave me. I don't want to bring harm to Ahatake's daughter!" "That's an odd thing to hear from YOU Ryuka." A voice came out from the trees and Ahatake was there. "I thought you hated me." "...I do." Ryuka turned to look over his shoulder to stare, eyes narrowed at the Kurosaki. "But my hate should not be pushed onto your children. They deserve better." "What if she gains Hollow powers? Then what will you do?" "...That is her decision." Ryuka replied, looking over at the younger Kurosaki. "But, I can only hope she would not have the mind you do, Ahatake..." "She doesn't. She has her mother's mind." "Hmph. Quite..." With that, Ryuka stared over at Midoriko for a moment, before he finally sighed, twisting the sword around before finally sheathing it. "All right, kid. Your parent is here to pick you up. This fight's over." "Father, can't I kill him? I want to!!!" "Not this time, Mido. When you get stronger, you can kill him I promise." Ryuka frowned, but merely turned his back on the two, both Shinigami uniform and long hair rustling in the wind. "Keep your kid out of this, Kurosaki..." He said darkly, turning to his heels and walking off. "I'm making my vow right here: the only one I'm focusing on is you, cowardly slime." Midoriko twitched but Ahatake grabbed up shoulder. "Calm down." Ahatake muttered. "Words are nothing." "We'll see you again Ryuka. And I will kill you." Ahatake called out. The man made no reply, but instead Shunpoed away, disappearing into the afternoon air. Ahatake picked his daughter up and put her over his back. He moved off towards the house. "Father...how did you know I out here?" "Taiki of course." "I see. And why did you stop me from fighting him?" "You can't beat him yet. You have to get stronger." Ahatake replied opening the door as the reached it. Immediately, the face of a smiling brother greeted them. "Dad! Sis! Welcome back!" He said, making a gesture to let them in. "Been worried about you, ya know? You were takin' a while, after all..." "Onii-san...do you remember the Ryuka from our bedtime stories?" "Uh....yeah....why do you ask, Mido-chan?" "He exists." His eyes widened, and his mouth twisted to one of shock, as he stared at his father incredulously. "You mean... you didn't make him up, after all?" He asked quietly. "No I didn't. Ryuka Injiki is real...real and dangerous." "..." The boy's cheerful mood had suddenly dropped, and he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. "Yeah..." Was all he could mutter, incapable of saying anything else. "So you two have to become stronger. He was able to defeat both me and you mother. Remember he controls time." "I know, Dad..." Taiki assured quietly, hands in his pockets. Ahatake set his daughter down. "So are you two up to some serious training?" Sucking in a deep breath, Taiki gave Ahatake a stare of what a loyal soldier would. "If it means standing a chance against that creep, I'm ready for anything." He declared, pounding one fist against his chest. "That's my boy!" Ahatake grinned. "And Mido?" "Of course." She replied her eyes glowing crimson. "I want that fools head on a platter." It would be one of the rare moments that both siblings stood side-by-side with each other, eyes flaring with such determination. Set on the same goal, they would climb over their obstacles not alone, but with each other. It would prove later on to strength them not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well, preparing them for what was to come. The End